


Bandages

by Sarcastic_Metaphor



Series: Pokemon AU [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Pokemon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Metaphor/pseuds/Sarcastic_Metaphor
Summary: Couldn’t really think of a summary. This is just a little fic about my HC that Cofagrigus(es?) can apply bandages and other first aid stuff bc they have experience w/ mummifying people.(Can be read independently.)





	Bandages

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small continuation of my BNHA/Pokemon crossover! There’s a little bit of extra backstory that I added for fun at the beginning, but I imagined that the second part takes place some time shortly after Aizawa graduates. (This is also kind of related to a scene in my first fic, but can be read separately!)

Aizawa was the only one in either of his year’s hero classes with a Cofagrigus. It was hardly a surprising fact; they weren’t native to any part of Japan.

(Technically his Liepard was also non-native, but people always chose to marvel at his shiny, silver sarcophagus. It was their loss, really. His cat Pokemon was beautiful in her own way too.)

Despite not being a common Pokemon, Aizawa would have liked to say he knew his Pokemon well.

His Cofagrigus could produce four massive, spectral arms. They wound and weaved through obstacles, latching onto foes as easily as Aizawa’s prototype capture weapon.

His Cofagrigus also loved shiny things, and would happily eat the gold jewlery off a rich person’s body if Aizawa didn’t stop it.

And his Cofagrigus was a Pokemon with a sadistic history of mummifying people who trespassed into its territory. How they did this, Aizawa was never sure. He spent a few good naps inside his Pokemon’s body but never found any bandages.

What did surprise him, however, was his Cofagrigus’ fondness for their first aid lessons. It fought viciously to not be put inside it’s Pokeball, but never participated. It just watched, silently and utterly enraptured, even as no one else was willing to let it near them.

Aizawa assumed that was just part of Cogagrigus’ nature, and let the facination be.

* * *

_“Fuck.”_

Aizawa gritted his teeth, furious with himself. He kept his forearm underneath the stream of warm water, watching it wash away the dirt, sweat, and blood from his skin. The bottom of the skin was a sickly reddish color.

There were three gashes from a villain with claws, spanning his forearm and stinging like hell. Another decorated the side of his hand, in between his thumb and wrist. Capturing the villain was a complete rush job and Aizawa had to end his patrol early to care for his injuries.

But now that he was in his own apartment, all he wanted was to leave. He wanted to be back on the streets.

Aizawa had _just_ graduated. He was a pro hero now, he was supposed to be better than this.

He sighed, staring down at the blood as it continued to well up from his skin. He had the supplies to take care of this, but bandaging his arm would be pain to do with his other hand.

Sitting on the bathroom counter next to him was his Umbreon, watching with her bright red eyes. Aizawa had tended to her injured paw before his own wounds. And in  the doorway was his Cofagrigus, also quietly observing. They’ve seen him get hurt, all of his Pokemon have.

It didn’t mean they worried any less.

“I’ll promise I’ll be fine.”

He could take care of this. He didn’t need to go to a hospital, or for his companions to fear for him.

After wrapping his arm in a towel, Aizawa reached in his bathroom cabinet for the bandages and antibiotic ointment. Applying the ointment was the easy part, but Aizawa had to rip open the package of bandages with his teeth. He fumbled slightly with the roll, throwing the packaging to the floor.

_“Fuck.”_

He couldn’t get the bandages tight enough. They were rapidly being stained red and Aizawa was disappointed with how sloppy his work was. Unwanted frustration began boiling in his stomach again.

Aizawa reached for another package of bandages, but stopped when his hand met nothing. He looked, finding the corner of the counter empty.

_“Cofagrigus.”_

Aizawa turned, finding his Pokemon holding the bandages. It gestured for Aizawa to come closer with another arm.

“I can do it myself.”

His Pokemon seemed unconvinced. It stared at him with narrowed eyes.

The loose bandages around his arm were growing wetter. Aizawa’s Umbreon nudged his side with her head, urging him forward.

Aizawa looked between them before sighing, shoulders slumping.

“Fine.”

He moved towards the doorway, expecting those phantom arms to tend to him while he stood in the bathroom. Instead, Cofagrigus wrapped its arms around Aizawa’s shoulder and torso, gently but quickly pulling him closer. Its body opened up, yawning wide to accommodate Aizawa’s size.

He tried to pull away.

“Hey, _hey.”_

He wasn’t afraid. Wasn’t _ever_ afraid of any of his Pokemon, but Aizawa was in no mood (or shape, really) for tricks. He didn’t have time for this, but Cofagrigus wouldn’t let go of him. Aizawa was rapidly pulled into it’s cool, dark interior, then Cofagrigus shut tight.

Aizawa couldn’t see anything, but he could feel as large hands carefully took hold of his injured arm. He kept still, trusting his Pokemon. There was a steady pressure on his arm, and the feeling of stiff, clean bandages against his skin.

Surprisingly fast, Cofagrigus opened wide again and Aizawa stumbled out.

He looked down at his arm, observing the expertly-wrapped bandages around his wrist and hand.

“You couldn’t have done this from the outside?”

_“Cofagrigus?”_

Aizawa assumed that was a no, reminded again of his Pokemon’s history of mummifying people.

Still, Aizawa smiled thankfully.

(That night, for the first time since getting his sleeping bag, Aizawa asked his Cofagrigus to lay down on the floor for him. Aizawa climbed inside with his pillow and blankets, immediately comforted by the small, dark space.

Despite his insomnia, he fell asleep almost instantly.)

  



End file.
